drama_in_the_ywpfandomcom-20200213-history
CP
CP is fourteen years old, and is the Duchess of Shipping of the official NaNo Royalty. She handles the affairs of shipping alongside the Duke of Shipping, Author_Pendragon. Her nickname CP stands for ChristianPegasister, her old site username. Her current username is Dapperpaws. YamSpoop CP and her NaNoTwin Nonagon created YamSpoop. It originated when Nonagon said that Slav from Voltron appeared to be a yam. They began to joke about this, and CP said that Shiro was spooped by this. And so they began to call it YamSpoop instead of Shlav, and they campaigned for no one to eat yams. Shipping CP has many ships. Her OTPs are Capperity, Shlav, and Klance. Her full list is very long. She will update this frequently. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic''''' Twilight Sparkle x Shadow Lock (Shadowlight) Twilight Sparkle x Fizzlepop Berrytwist (Twizzlepop) Sunset Shimmer x Sci-Twi (Sunlight) Starlight Glimmer x Kosmaro (Starmaro) Rarity x Capper (Cappity) Spitfire x Soarin (Soarfire) Rainbow Dash x Quibble Pants (QuibbleDash) Fluttershy x Discord (Fluttercord) Applejack x Flim (Flimjack) Pinkie Pie x Cheese Sandwich (CheesePie) Spike x Ember (Spember) Princess Celestia x Garble (Garblestia) Princess Celestia x The Storm King (Stormlestia) Princess Celestia x Queen Chrysalis (Celestalis) Princess Luna x Thorax (Lunax) Princess Flurry Heart x Pound Cake (FlurryCake) Apple Bloom x Tender Taps (AppleTaps) Sweetie Belle x Scootaloo (Sweetieloo) Sombra x Radiant Hope (Sombiant) Coloratura x Songbird Serenade Trixie Lulamoon x Pharynx (Trixrynx) Limestone Pie x Braeburn (Braestone) Bright Mac x Pear Butter (BrightPear) Granny Smith x Grandpear (Grannypear) Chummer x Captain Celaeno (Chumlaeno) Fancy Pants x Sassy Saddles (Sassypants) Tempest Shadow x Grubber (Temper) Stratus Skyranger x Queen Novo (Stravo) Sugar Belle x Big Mac Night Glider x Party Favor Hoity Toity x Photo Finish Flash Sentry x a tree Princess Skystar x Mullet Larry x Jerome Pokémon Special'' Red x Green Oak (OriginalShipping) Yellow x Lance (GrantedShipping) Professor Oak x Agatha Sabrina x Lt. Surge Koga x Daisy Blue x Bill (FearowShipping) Charizard x Saur Gold x Silver (PreciousMetalShipping) Crystal x Eusine (CrystalShipping) Ruby x Sapphire (Franticshipping) Emerald x Latias Diamond x Pearl (AbsurdistShipping) Sird’s Grunt x Platinum Berlitz Black x White (AgencyShipping) Lack-two/Blake x Whi-two/Whitney X x Y Sun x Moon Steven x Wallace (OriginShipping) Hau x Lily Pokémon Anime Gary x Ash (PalletShipping) Jessie x James (RocketShipping) Misty x Brock Wings of Fire Clay x Tsunami (Claynami) Glory x Deathbringer (Glorybringer) Sunny x Starflight (Sunnyflight) Moonwatcher x Darkstalker (Moonstalker) Winter x Qibli (Qinter) Peril x Turtle (Turteril) Jambu x Kinkajou (Kinkabu) Fathom x Indigo Thorn x Smolder (Smoldorn) Whiteout x Thoughtful (Thoughtout) Blister x Morrowseer Cliff x Auklet Blaze x Glacier Fatespeaker x Flame Flame x Viper Whirlay (Whirlpool x Moray) Mightyreader (Mightyclaws x Mindreader) Mangrove x Orchid Typhoon x Ostrich Doctor Who Nine x Rose Ten x SIMMY (both of them :D) Amy x Rory Twelve x Missy AHGUTUGHJJGUGU HALP ME IF I CRY IT WILL MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY Bill x Nardole Keeper of the Lost Cities Biana x Dex Keefe x Sophie Star Trek'' Seven of Nine x Chekotee Janeway x Q Star Wars Rey x Finn Rey x Kylo Renn Ever After High Raven Queen x Dexter Charming Courtly Jester x Alistair Wonderland Cerise Hood x Daring Charming C.A. Cupid x Hopper Croakington II Ashlynn Ella x Hunter Huntsman Madeline Hatter x The Narrator (in the books) Duchess Swan x Sparrow Hood Red Riding Hood x Big Badwolf Prince Charming x Goldilocks Smile! Pretty Cure ''Emily x Ulric Chloe x Rascal Kelsey x Pop Young!Brooha x Police Officer Next Gen Ships (All fandoms) Teal x Aqua Rosie x Bronze Rosie x Amethyst Saffron x Amethyst Alaska x Winston Mischief x ??? (forget his name) Comet x Carolina Red Topaz Gleam x Tizzy Vanilla Cream x Lightning Strike Jewel x Solar Flare Lightning Strike x Harmony Feather x Tourmaline The Commander x Joseph Wings of Fire RP (on NaNo) Blizzard x Radiant Sonoran x Pipistrille Greyheart x Limestone Boulder x Spark Nightvisions x Quetzal Marvel Cinematic Universe Peter x Gamora Loki x Jane Disney ships (including Gravity Falls) Maui x Moana Kristoff x Anna Bill Cipher x Dipper Percy Jackson and other Rick Riordan things Percabeth (Percy x Annabeth) Solangelo (Will Solace x Nico di Angelo) Piper x Jason Calypso x Leo Valdez Carter x Zia Warrior Cats Firestar x Graystripe Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight Crowpaw x Feathertail Voltron, Legendary Defender Keith x Lance Shiro/Sven x Slav Matt x Allura Pidge x Hunk LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Cole x Zane Total Ship Tally: 133' Category:Users